


The Right One

by madesimplefic



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madesimplefic/pseuds/madesimplefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Audrey felt safe and young again talking to this incredibly kind and funny man</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right One

_He was a good man._

Not to brag or anything, but Audrey had been quite the catch when she was younger. She was pretty with her distinctive red hair and popular when she had joined the cheerleader squad in freshman year of high school. Her friends would tease her for having a new date every weekend, but Audrey would good naturedly shrug it off and have a good time. She was young and life seemed full of endless possibilities.

_He was a kind man._

Audrey had met Dave right before of her second year of college. It had been a hard year previously; away from home for the first time and struggling to get used to the higher level of learning. Dave had sat across from her in Psychology and shyly asked her out five weeks after that first class met. Audrey remembered because she had noticed how cute he was, fumbling through the door as he tried to keep his books from falling on the floor on the first day of class. She told herself it was crazy but at that moment when she had laid eyes on him, Audrey felt herself fall a little in love with a flutter in the pit of her stomach.

_He was a gentleman._

They had fallen in love, hard and fast. Where he was quiet, she was loud and when Dave wanted to be a little more reserved, it was Audrey who could convince him to come out of his shell. They complemented each other in every aspect and for the first time in her life, Audrey felt whole and alive. They were married almost a year to their first date and they celebrated the birth of their baby boy three months after their first anniversary. Audrey had everything she wanted, for the time being.

_He was a family man._

Their daughter was made out of desperate hope, four short years later. Audrey and Dave didn’t love her any less, but the love they felt for each other was crumbling around them. The marriage they shared together was quietly dissolving as Audrey busied herself with a four year old and a newborn. Dave became more distant and spent more time at the office. Audrey could blame their problems on a number of things; their lack of communication, his job, her desire to attend to the kids more than him. Assigning blame didn’t make her signature on the divorce papers hurt any less.

_He was a well-mannered man._

After scattered blind dates and horrendous fix-ups over the years, Audrey finally met Walter at a cocktail party through a mutual friend. They talked to each other the entire party; sharing details about their children, their work, and their lives. For the first time in a long time, Audrey felt safe and young again talking to this incredibly kind and funny man. He was so sweet, the way he looked almost positively sick in the way that he asked her out to grab some coffee later that week; she wasn’t entirely sure, but she thought maybe the shrimp had something to do with the way his face looked slightly green. Nevertheless, when she decidedly accepted the offer, there was a flutter in her stomach that had been missing for eleven years.

_He was a weatherman._


End file.
